


Bloody Nose

by notstilinski



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Logan is trying his best to be a good dad but he's insecure, M/M, No beta readers we die like men here, Other, Single Parents, There's no actual Logicality in this fic since it's more of a 'bad' first meeting thing, Thomas' friends are briefly mentioned in this as well but aren't actually in it, all while Roman is just A Lot and Patton with Virgil is a sweetheart, the original was posted before it was completed so I updated it !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: "Dad!" A tiny red clad form barreled toward him and Logan barley jerked at the impact of his body. "Check out the sword I got for saving Princess Valerie!""Roman," he started carefully while nudging the stick away from his face. "Be careful. You could hurt someone on accident with that."Roman opened his mouth as if to argue against the request - Something that he seemed to be rather good at."And not just the bad guys who kidnapped Valeria. Just be careful not to kill them or anyone with it."Bright eyes considered the 'sword' for a second before he looked back at his father. The professor recognized that calculating look as well. Almost like the child was attempting to calculate all the possible outcomes if he didn't listen... And how much trouble he would be in later if he didn't listen.





	Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Before I wrote this, I debated on having Logan as Virgil's dad and Patton as Roman's dad since personality wise they seemed more similar but I think having them be different than the kids is better! I wrote this as a way to practice my writing and sort of come into the fandom, too. The fic may be apart of a series of some sort if I'm motivated enough but really the idea behind this was an attempt at the 'meet ugly' instead of the meeting cute fics that you usually get.

     The fall air felt cool and crisp as it briefly blew through the park, swaying some branches and taking a few loose leaves with it. A calm euro had settled over the park which made it more bearable than it usually was. Sounds of excitement and joey radiated from the playground here each child seemed to be enjoying themselves in one way or another. No one seemed to be left by themselves as they all grouped off together and swapped between different groups. You had to wonder how that would have been different a mere few years before. There seemed to be so many people who didn't seem to be ready to be parents around that time... Maybe they just grew up and learned how to handle parenting. 

     Logan had to admit that there was a chance that he hadn't known what he was doing that first year of parenthood. Objectively? Of course he did but raising a child was never objective. It was always different than how other parents experienced raising their child. There was no way that he could avoid learning that, honestly. Everyone who was 'close' to him explained that to him and Roman himself seemed intent on teaching his father that. The five year old was the complete opposite of his father and that was easy for anyone who ever met them to see. Part of him wished that that wasn't the case and other parents would stop doing _The Look_ when they actually met him. As hard as they tried, no one had mastered the art of covering up their surprise when they realized Roman was his. Some of the more regular parents tried, they really did, but they weren't much better off than the new parents. It just made them look awkward, honestly. A different version of The Look. 

     Warmth washed over him as he took a long sip of the coffee clutched in his gloved hands. Part of him tried to coax himself into putting the coffee down for a second (it felt like it was burning his finger tips off through the gloves) or to maybe slow down his intake of the drink. There was no need to get sick off of the one thing that was able to keep him awake and somewhat energized. After all, parents didn't actually get sick days or days off unless there was someone to take care of their child. A babysitter, maybe? Logan didn't know if he could handle a babysitter that he didn't know well enough. The only person who he may have been comfortable with leaving Roman with would be Joan. But they were busy and he didn't want to impose. No one would have expected Logan to be the anxious mother hen type.

     "Dad!" A tiny red clad form barreled toward him and Logan barley jerked at the impact of his body. "Check out the sword I got for saving Princess Valerie!"

     "Roman," he started carefully while nudging the stick away from his face. "Be careful. You could hurt someone on accident with that."

     Roman opened his mouth as if to argue against the request - Something that he seemed to be rather good at. 

    "And not just the bad guys who kidnapped Valeria. Just be careful not to _kill_ them or anyone with it."

    Bright eyes considered the 'sword' for a second before he looked back at his father. The professor recognized that calculating look as well. Almost like the child was attempting to calculate all the possible outcomes if he didn't listen... And how much trouble he would be in later if he didn't listen. 

    He took another second before he nodded gravely. "Okay. I'll still fight off the bad guys who threaten Valerie!"

    Before he could say anything else, Roman shot off back towards the playground where his friends were waiting for him. He seemed mindful of the stick that he believed to be a sword, at least. Sometimes Roman got a bit too into play and pretend, and would play a bit too rough. Nothing like those other boys who would roughhouse and hurt each other on purpose, though! Logan had to thank whatever higher being there was that Roman seemed more sensible than that. Plus the fact that he was a bit too sensitive to play with this sort of boys. 

    Another sip of his coffee warmed him as he tried to keep track of his son. Of course, he would be with Valerie and Terrence but Logan was always a bit anxious. A secret mother hen. It was better to worry like that and know where your child was then to be too relaxed, right? Or was he just being even more paranoid than normal? Roman's voice carried over to him from the center of the playground where the pre-schooler seemed to be giving a rousing speech. He had a glare for the dramatics... Something that he got from his father, in reality. Logan just would never admit to that. 

     The new arrivals to the playground were hard to not notice as soon as they were close enough. It wasn't the child who caught the attention, either. He was dressed in dark clothes with the hood of his sweater pulled up. A moment passed before the darkly dressed child slunk off to join the ranks of the children on the playground. Practically a stark contrast to the child, the father was dressed in warmer colors and was a bit more bundled up as well. Every other parent from that area seemed to gravitate toward him without any question or hesitance. Almost like he was a bright, warm beam of light and they were all freezing. The sound of his laughter was loud and bright, as well, almost exactly what you would expect out of him. Logan had to look away while something in his chest tightened because _God_. There was so many times that he had wished that he had that sort of ease around people. That brightness. Maybe then people wouldn't do The Look when he mentioned that he was Roman's dad. Maybe people wouldn't be so awkward around him then? Logan could only wish for that. 

     He could already tell that the stranger was the sort of person people expected to be raising Roman. (He tried not to let his insecurity get to the parenting part of his life but sometimes he couldn't help it). 

     A scream was what finally snapped him out of his thoughts as his head jerked upward. The other parents all had similar reactions to the sound. 

     On his feet in a second, Logan quickly moved toward the playground in search of the problem. He didn't need to look behind him to know that the other parents had followed him to check on the problem and make sure that the kids were all okay. There was a sinking feeling in his chest as some voice in the back of his mind told him that the problem had to do with Roman. He knew how his son could get, after all. 

     There was a collective gasp as soon as the parents spotted the problem. The feeling, and Logan's heart, sank all the way to his stomach. A group of children were crowded around the boy in dark clothes who had his hands pressed to his face. Blood dripped from his chin onto his sweater. Crouched beside him, still holding that stupid _stick_ , was Roman. He was even bickering with the poor kid that got hit!

     "Virgil?" The child's father pushed forward to walk over and crouch next to his son. 

     That was enough to snap Logan back as he jerked towards his son with a dark glare. Roman ducked back and let the stick go, allowing it to later to the ground.

_Roman got a bit too into play and would play a bit too rough._

      "I said I was sorry!" The five year old pipped up anxiously, "I didn't mean to hit him!" 

      Without a word, Logan found himself next to the child's father to see the damage before turning to his own. 

      "I told you to be careful. You could have broken his nose!"

      "It was an accident!" 

     Hours had passed and just the thought of what had happened at the park made the man's temple throb. The ride home had been a rather dramatic one with Roman shouting his innocence and on the verge of tears as he tried to convince his father that it was an accident. And to be honest? Logan knew that it probably had been an accident but that didn't excuse what had happened. He was still upset because not only did his son not listen to him but he had hurt another child. There was a part of him that dreaded going back to the playground again or seeing all the parents at school on Monday. He was almost certain that he would be big talk for them for the next two to three weeks before they moved on to something else. Funny, he thought as he ran a hand down his face, the universe had a funny way of fucking up his life. He took a second to remove his glasses and rub at his face before placing them back on as he carefully closed the door to Roman's room. The poor kid had exhausted himself. First with all the playing that he did before the accident and then the near hysterics he had brought himself to after that. 

      Was coffee a good idea at such a late hour? Over clock read a simple 8:55 which wasn't too late for an actual adult but Logan felt like it was three in the morning. Ironically that would probably be when he was able to go to bed after his attempt to grade the midterm papers that he had collected from his class on Thursday. Maybe he really did need that cup of coffee. He could just warm the rest up again in the morning so he could avoid trying to drink the entire pot. The professor dug the stack of papers out from his bag to place them on the coffee table before he fussed around the counter to arrange his coffee station. Start the brewing, put out a mug to pour the coffee into, a small container of creamer, and a spoon to quickly stir it. Perfect. He also knew that he would need some sort of snack in the middle of grading papers when his mug of coffee would run low and he would be struggling to focus. But he would worry about that later when it came to it!

      An exhausted groan passed through him before it was followed by a tired yawn. The voice at the back of his head picked at him to consider the idea of hiring a babysitter or contacting Joan about maybe taking Roman for the day. He needed a favor repaid from them, anyways. He had just settled into a comfortable spot with the papers organized, the one in his lap on top of a hardcover book, pen poised to make the first mark when his phone chimed. Not something that was unusual enough to cause any alarm but it was enough to confuse Logan. No one really texted him, if he was completely honest. He preferred calls and the rare times that someone did text him, it was usually around lunch or the end of the school day. Another chime and he reached out to grab his phone. 

_Hey! We never got to introduce ourself to each other. I'm Patton! I got your number from one of the moms that I talked to once I got home. Today was a bit crazy with what happened at the park but I wanted you to know that Virgil is okay._

The guy -Patton- had sent a picture of himself with the kid in what looked like a hospital hallway. Patton was smiling while his son seemed focused on making a decision between which lollipop he wanted from the nurses station. There were bandages on the kid's face that made Logan's heart sink a little bit. 

_We're also not upset about what happened. After all, it was a mistake and Virgil even said that Roman didn't mean to do it._

     Something about the fact that a stranger, one who had gotten hurt because of Roman, would easily admit that it was not his fault seemed to throw Logan off. It wasn't like what had happened was some small thing, either! He couldn't bring himself to admit that he would be so forgiving if something like that had happened to his own child. Eyes wide in bewilderment, he scanned the messages again and took a long pause after that. There was a chance that he would have to speak to whichever mom had given out his number so freely but a small part of him appreciated it. He appreciated knowing that everything was okay. (And he knew that Roman would love to know the 'good' news in the morning, too). He tapped his phone before it could go back to its black screen and quickly typed out a quick ' _That's good! I'm glad that he's okay and I'm still sorry about what happened'_ before he sent it. A second later and he quickly added ' _Thanks for the update._ ' before he closed his phone and tossed it beside him.

     Focus went back to the papers in front of him and he simply stared for a moment. Logan felt like he needed to mull things over or take a minute to process the brief but new information. With a deep breath, he shook his head and brought his thoughts back on track. Fingers curled around the red pen again as his eyes scanned over the first page of the paper. He had work to finish so he could finally get some rest. The good news could be wait to be broken in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! If you liked it then you could possibly leave a kudo or a comment? Also if you really liked it and/or like the rest of my work then maybe support me on ko-fi: ko-fi.com/stiles or if you're interested in commissioning a fic, visit my tumblr which is under the same name.


End file.
